1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates, generally, to devices having utility in the fishing industry, and more specifically relates to devices that combine the functional features of bobber means and fish hook remover means.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The following disclosures were found in the course of a search of United States patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Jaske 2,491,182 12/13/49 Hagen 2,497,356 02/14/50 Lambach 2,607,153 08/19/52 Shoenfelt 2,636,305 04/28/53 Marconi 2,790,187 04/30/57 ______________________________________
The field of search covered Class/sublass 43/43.1, 43.11, 49, 17.2.
It is clear that a combination bobber means and fish hook remover does not appear in the prior art.